Full Frontal
Full Frontal (フル・フロンタル) is the mysterious antagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Feared for his mannerisms matching the missing-in-action Char Aznable, Frontal has earned the nickname the "Second Coming" or "Ghost of the Red Comet". He organizes a battalion of veteran Zeon soldiers named the Sleeves under his command. Like other factions within the Unicorn universe, he is intent on locating and unlocking the forbidden object, Laplace's Box. Though Frontal sounds and acts like a perfect picture version of Char, it is later revealed that he is not the man himself. He is actually a biological clone of Char, created to follow the original's vision for believing in the possibility of a future for Newtypes. Frontal has his own agenda, however, and seeks the destruction of all life itself. The conflict to stop his plans becomes a driving motivation for Audrey and later Banagher. Mission Mode Frontal is the initial starting player in the Those Who Fight storyline. First arriving on the mysterious planet, Full Frontal is first greeted by Treize who mistakes him as Milliardo. After discussing their present situation, the two decide to work together. In his first combat action, Frontal first takes on Scirocco as well as Loran. He often has to deal with fellow pilots mistaking him for Char. Due to the combative nature of the pilots who join them, he and Treize coordinate their efforts to calm them down. Frontal and Treize eventually make contact with Ribbons Almark, and a meeting is set up in which Frontal meets the Red Comet. Afterwards they soon make contact with Scirocco’s group and the three groups join together. They attempt to solve the mysteries of the mysterious planet, eventually discovering Knight Gundam. As they clash within the For Peace faction, Frontal, with assistance from Dozle Zabi, faces off against Banagher. Personality Frontal retains Char's charisma, physique, philosophies, and memories. As to be expected, he acts and composes himself with Char's professionalism and mannerisms. In spite of this, Frontal personally views Char's methods to be petty and impractical. He believes that humanity will never learn the error of their ways, especially when wars still continued after Axis' miraculous repulsion from Earth's atmosphere (Char's Counterattack). Believing that humanity would sooner destroy themselves than evolve into Newtypes, Frontal's nihilism for the future even extends to Newtypes and Cyber-Newtypes. He deems them a hypocritical juxtaposition for humanity as not even Newtypes can seem to completely understand one another with undeniable clarity. Throughout the majority of Unicorn's story, the emphatic Char persona is a ruse to gain followers and other people's trust. He is aware of Char's popularity with the Zeon remnants and seeks to exploit it to his advantage. As he claims several times to other characters, Frontal identifies himself as a mere vessel to their ideals. He has a higher degree of arrogance and indifference than Char, which subtly shows through his words and actions. Quotes :See also: Full Frontal/Quotes Stats Relations The player's character can begin relations with Frontal after clearing the first mission in the Those Who Fight. Then read his personal Terminal message. Frontal has special SP attack quotes with Char, Banagher, Kamille, Uso, Treize, Master Asia, Ghingham, and Marida; He says special praise for Newtypes, Amuro, Char, Banagher, Domon, Master Asia, and Ghingham. Special launching quotes occur for him with red colored Mobile Suits, Sinanju, Unicorn Gundam, and Knight Gundam. Partner Strike If the player's character builds their relationship with Frontal to Level 2 in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, he may be given the chance to assist them in battle with his Partner Strike. *Assist type - Screw :Mobile Suit - Sinanju :Action - Rapidly spins like a top, slicing foes with his Mobile Suit's beam axe. Trivia *Similar to the Amuro and Ribbons scenario, Ikeda is credited to have acted Char/Quattro and Full Frontal separately within the ending credits. External Links *Gundam Wiki page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Gundam Characters